Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2
'''Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2 '''is a new movie. Summary Thomas, Ryan, Crash and the gang join Mater, Lightning McQueen and their friends old and new in a brand new round-the-world adventure. Plot Prologue: The message from Leland Turbo The film kicks off with a red car named Leland Turbo sending a message to Finn McMissile. He says that he found something and that his cover has been compromised. Then as the door opens, he cuts off the transmission. The opening titles play. Finn on the rig/Faking death Later, that night, a boat named Crabby is floating along the water with Finn. He says they have arrived, and asks why they're there. Finn tells him he's looking for a car. Crabby tells him that they're the only ones out there, but a war ship shows up and tells him to turn around. Crabby tells Finn that it looks like it's just the two of them but Finn has gone. Finn has snuck up on the ship and is climbing an oil rig. However, there are multiple oil rigs. When the Lemons pull out a camera, two more Lemons, the ones from the message, bring out a box. It turns out to be Leland Turbo, who has been crushed and cubed into scrap metal. Shocked, Finn doesn't notice fire come out and reveal his shadow. Professor. Z looks up and sees him. A chase begins, and Finn jumps off the rig. He gets away and fakes his death by sending four fake tires up to the surface. Professor Z muses over how no one can stop him now. In Radiator Springs/McQueen is Back/Mater's day out with McQueen and Team Freeman In Radiator Springs, the gang is driving around down the road. At the Wheel-Well Motel/Thomas' suspicions of Miles Axelrod Ryan and Twilight goes to Wheel-Well with Gloriosa (now Gaia Everfree) and the gang where McQueen's girlfriend, Sally, is preparing to close all rooms. She asks them where's Deadpool, Ryan and Gaia told her that Deadpool has a meeting with his friends. Then, as the others have a chat, Ryan asked Gaia what causes her to change into what she is now and Gaia explains the gems were what caused the transformation. Sci-Ryan is amazed by what Gaia said and said "These gems must be the geodes with Equestrian magic but she can control it like Twilight before she became what Ryan did at the Friendship Games.". On the TV, there's a two cars called Miles Axlerod and Francesco Bernoulli. Francesco criticizes McQueen for preferring to be slow and says that he is faster than him. Ryan ask Gaia why did she confront Ryvine and Rothbart and Gaia explains it's because Ryvine was angry for her reformation. The 12th Doctor ask Ryan why he saw Ryalight Glimmer fighting Cody, Ryan and Codylight (a mixture of Twilight's and Cody's names put into one) then Starlight said: "I think it is because it's Ryan from another dimension is doing what I did.". Ryan asks Flash Fire how he got lost in the first place. Flash says he got directions from Flash in Zootopia, but he may have gotten the wrong directions. The Cyberlings chuckled at that and Evil Ryan said he's happy that Ryan is with Twilight again but Ryan reminds him that this is before Twilight merges with Primus. Crash ask Ryan who did Nurse Nancy Cortex transform along with Ryvine, Gloriosa and Ryan and he said "Well, Gloriosa wants Ryvine's help so she gets empowered by the magic of the geodes and became Gaia Everfree while Ryvine, Nancy and I turn into Everfree Prince Gale, Gavine Sparkle and Nanc-anos.". Meanwhile, Mater chats to Francesco over the phone to Ryan ask Thomas why is he looking at Axlerod and Thomas tells him that there's something not normal about that car. Crash ask if he's not normal by his paint or Ryan diving into Primus but Thomas explains Axelrod is not normal because of the way he is designed. Ryan figured out that both Twilight and Ryan are royalty and Miles is releasing a new type of bio-fuel called Allinol and it works real well. Sci-Ryan agrees and tells Gaia to turn Ryan into Everfree Prince Gale so they can sing "We Will Stand For Everfree", she does then she and Ryan (now Everfree Prince Gale) sing the song with Sci-Ryan watching them. Crash signs McQueen up/Getting ready to leave Meanwhile, Crash is signing Lightning up for the race. Magneto is buying tickets for a plane ride to Tokyo, while Storm makes sure no unexpected weather knocks the plane out of the sky. Ryan (as Everfree Prince Gale) is fetching some passports, while Nur teahes Starlight and Gloriosa Japanese. Evil Ryan tells Gloriosa that though when this idea goes well calling her "Gaia Everfree", which makes her more than happy to tell her brother to come with them. Evil Ryan asks Agalope (who is the leader of the Dark Stars and Evil Ryan's girlfriend) why is he in the race and Agalope told him that McQueen can prove everyone what he can do and win every race. Jessie F-Fiona shows up pulls out her geodes and turn into Rivine Everfree. Princess Ivy suggests that McQueen needs a new look for the race but Ramone assures her: "I got this!". Ramone and Ivy give him headlights as well a new coat of paint. Soon enough, McQueen is revved up and ready to roll. The gang is soon getting ready to leave. Ryan told Twilight that he's a Prime and Twilight's a princess. Then Lord Voldemort shows up, and begs them for help recapturing an old enemy of his. Starlight asks who it is, and he replies that his name MetalBasiliskmon... and works for the four Dark Master Digimon. Evil Ryan told Voldemort that he and Harry Potter along with his friends will face them calling him "He who must not be named". Then Nur reveals he only knows of MetalBasiliskmon by his powers. but that last time when he was locked away, he only gave the world a taste of his powers. Maybe next time he strikes... he will give the world the full meal. The others contemplate at this. They then set off for Tokyo. Traveling to Tokyo/The party of the World Grand Prix/McQueen, Mater and Team Freeman meet Francesco Bernoulli While All I want is you plays in the background, we see Ryan and the gang get on an airplane with McQueen and some of the others. Crash read "How to find Yo-kai" while the others watch a Japanese version of the American TV show, Wipe Out. Rigby (EG) and his sister (Princess Odette) fall asleep, Sci-Ryan meets Nate Adams/Thomas and Ashima reunited Sci-Ryan and Gaia Everfree (who is Gloriosa Daisy) are still sightseeing when they bump into Nate Adams (quite literally). Sci-Ryan notices his glasses are not on his face and Gaia finds them and puts them back on his nose. Nate apologizes and notices Sci-Ryan has a Yo-kai Watch on his wrist which looks like Nate's but it's purple. Sci-Ryan looks at the watch and two Yo-kai called Whisper and Jibanyan who tell him they too are friends. The two hug and Sci-Ryan said he's so happy to see that someone else has a watch. Meanwhile, as Ryan has a chat with Twilight, they are watched closely by a Serpentmon, one of MetalBasiliskmon's servants. They don't seem to notice, as it is disguised as a normal human. Whilst this is happening, Thomas spies Ashima, an old friend of his, and goes over to her. Ashima comes to Thomas and hugs him, making Twilight a little jealous. Ryan tells Twilight to calm down and say that she's a friend. Twilight agrees and said "That is some nice advice, Ryan. The Prime-prince of Friendship.". Evil Ryan told Ashima the story of how he and Merlina turn into Dark King and Dark Queen, and Ashima tells him to not let the darkness get the better of them. Nate asks why she says that, and she says darkness has a way of slithering around unnoticed (it is possible she aware of Serpentmon's presence). These words cause Serpentmon to retreat, fearing he has been discovered. Miles Axelrod's speech/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holly Later, The Lemons kill the American Spy/the First Race/McQueen loses the race Meanwhile, at a warehouse, the Lemons cuff the American spy down and feul him up with Allinol. Mater returns to the pits/Lightning's anger outburst Sometime later, Mater comes back. Lightning asks what Mater was doing and Mater explains what happened but soon realizes what he made Lightning do. Lightning shouts at Mater, saying he lost the race because of him. Mater tries to apologize but McQueen's anger prevents him from the accepting the apology. Thomas and the others try to calm Lightning down but Trivia *The reason Princess Ivy is unable to hear Sofia is because MetalBasiliskmon conquered her kingdom. *This film takes place after Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. *The Starrings, Gaia Everfree, Sci-Mike, will be good guest stars in this film * *Clover Lacey and Ryvine Sparkle will work for Miles Axlerod. *The storyline concludes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. * Scenes *Opening/Leland Turbo's message/Finn McMissile's mission *In Radiator Springs/McQueen is Back/Mater's day out with McQueen and Team Freeman *At the Wheel-Well Motel/Thomas' suspicions of Miles Axelrod *Traveling to Tokyo/The party of the World Grand Prix/McQueen, Mater and Team Freeman meet Francesco Bernoulli *Sci-Ryan meets Nate Adams/Thomas and Ashima reunited *Miles Axelrod's speech/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holley *The Lemons' Lair *The First World Grand Prix Race at Tokyo *McQueen lashes out at Mater/At Tokyo Airport where they meet Finn McMissile/The escape and chase through the airfield/Mater's letter *Meet Tomber, an old friend of Finn/On board Stephenson *At the Italian village/McQueen learns a couple more valuable lessons about friendship from Uncle Topolino *Mater in disguises/Mater explains his dents and about friendship to Holley and Finn *At Porto Corsa/At the start of the race *At the casino where the Lemon Meeting is/Mater exposed and tries to warn McQueen *Mater is captured and knocked out/Mater's nightmare/Inside Big Bentley/Finn and Holley finally know the truth *At London/In the London race pits/Going to the backup plan/Escape/London Chase *Bomb activated/Good vs. Bad *Mater and McQueen reconciled and say what they learned/Flying to Buckingham Palace/Mater confronts Axlerod/Knighting Ceromony *Back at Radiator Springs/Ending Songs * *Out On My Own - Mater *My Past is Not Today - Sunset Shimmer *Collision of Worlds Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Disney crossovers Category:Racing Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spy films